


We could try

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: This is about Harry Potters second son, who had some trouble in his life being his son and with the house he is in. Also, it's about the son of Draco Malfoy, who had some trouble with very wrong rumors. Also, their parents didn't get along, so much we know. But these two do get along, they are best friends. And if one teases the other ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first-ever fanfic, and it won't be very long, just a one shot. Please don't judge my language (pretty bad with grammar) and my humor (special kind of crazy; may be one of you here to understand).  
> I just wanted to say that I don't earn money doing this, same as everybody else, and I just do it because it's fun and I like writing stories.  
> This fanfic is about Harry Potters second son, who had some trouble in his life being his son and with the house he is in. Also it's about the son of Draco Malfoy, who had some trouble with very wrong rumors. Enjoy the view from far away behind your computers everyone, I say!

### We could try

He was so annoyed.

Not only he didn't get to class on time, no, his best friend's watching her again like she was the solution for it all. She was the sun to that guy, the light, the middle of the universe.

And Albus? Well, he was humbugged. Without a functioning friend, one actually is - must be - humbugged. Isn't he?

'How long do you want to stare holes in my cousin? Thinking of making it a hobby?' Albus asks his best friend smiling slightly.

'Holes? Me? No, I don't wanna dig holes, thanks, Albus ...' Scorpius said his voice sounding like his mind wasn't exactly in place anymore.

'And I definitely don't want you to do that. Digging her to death wouldn't be that profitable. I mean she would be dead then and I had to do some explaining ...'

'Excuse me, digging who to death?' Scorpius glanced towards Albus, in his face disbelieve and confusion.

Albus laughed quietly. 'No one, you just dreamed of someone we all know ...'

Scorpius' head turned into an overripe tomato and he turned away in embarrassment.

'It's not like that ... I just wonder.'

Albus raised an eyebrow.

'Never mind.' Scorpius said real fast. 'It does so not matter.'

'If you finished gentlemen, I would like you to take action and do your work.' said Professor McGonagall, a woman becoming fairly old, her hair being not that black anymore put into a strict bun and her glasses making her gray eyes even more serious.

They both hurried to follow their work.

 

~*~

 

'So, what do you wonder?' Albus asked Scorpius as they came back into the Slytherin's Dormitory.

'Nothing, really.', said Scorpius, but he ducked a bit, tried to appear smaller.

'C'mon you can't hide anything from me!'

'No, I really do not want to tell you.'

'I'll listen. - Without laughing.', Albus grinned in a promising voice.

'Hush! God, no. I am not telling you and this conservation is over!'

'Just tell me.'

'You really won't leave me in peace 'till I tell you, will you?' The boy sighed. Albus shook his head and smiled. He wanted it to appear as a trusting smile, or a smile, that makes you trust a person, but he missed.

'Well then. I wonder ... what it would feel like to kiss someone.' Scorpius admitted. 'Happy now?'

Albus laughed. 'Honestly, I don't know what your problem is.' He paused. 'Wanna find out?'

'What?!?'

'We could kiss. Then you'll know. It would be like practice.' Albus figured.

The blond boy raised his eyebrows. 'Um ... Albus. You know we're best friends?'

'Yes.'

'Don't you think it'll be a little weird if we kissed?'

'It's just a kiss, I'm not gonna eat you, okay?'

'Well, then I think ... we could try.'

They both leaned forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was it. If you want me to do a second part, just let me know in the comments :) Until then, bye everyone and have a nice day!


End file.
